User blog:Bubble-Blitz/Chapter 1 (AMSC)
Start Point During the last day of school before summer break, students gather up in the fountain to talk about what they will do or invite over they friends to it. Fumio, Humiko, Chrys and Emily are a example of the left overs who aren't waiting for nothing big, in fact, summer break is just normal days with scalding sun and no school. They join a conversation to try to cheer them up and ask each other what they will do, but as expected nothing interesting come up from they chat. — We should try to do something ourselves in summer! — It was Fumio who broke the silence in a foolish try to spark discussion, breaking his Kuudere stereotype. — This city is big, I hope there are many things we can do! — Doing this is repeating what we did in all the last breaks. — Said Emily, trying to keep her cool but yet showing sadness in her words. — Desist, Fumio, there's nothing we can do. Everyone sighed together in sync, lowering heads in a spit of sadness. Don't having to go to school is good, but there's nothing else to do in this small city, who focus more on adult entertainment than everything. — Wazzup, Douches? — The silence was broke once again, but this time not by any of the friends reunited, but by a seductive voice who was very known at the school, it's Amayakasa or simply Amaya, for short. — You! What do you want? — Emily said, raising her voice while giving a unfriendly glare. — I thought bitches like you passed they time missing classes! — Shut up, nobody asked what you think. Whore. — Amaya frowned and re-composed herself, she gave a fake smile who looked hideous, in a failed try to make a "puppy face". — Now I truly need you skanks! It's something very very personal! You know! — Just say what you want! — Humiko said, crossing her arms. — We don't have all the day... — Actually, you have all the summer! We both have! — Amaya puts her hand into her face and sighs. — I'm a left over as well! I don't have nothing to do this summer! — Depressed and holding her cry, she said fast, making some of them burst in laugh. — Oh, c'mon! There's no need to CRY! We all are left overs and we aren't being over dramatic about it. — Humiko keeps her arms crossed and smiles uncomfortably, obviously trying to hold her laughter. — Yes, and I have the solution for this. — She said while grabbing her phone in a heroic position, shoving into the left overs face. — I present you, camp devil! The nearest and best camp from here! There's cottages, river, trees and a pool! — While she talked, she touched on her phone and a slider moves, showing wonderful photos of the location. — And the best, I'm going! — Wasn't you a left over? — Emily questioned. — Temporarily, so does you douches! — She hid her phone again and joins her hands in a praying position, trying to do the puppy face once again and once again failing. — Mom said I can only go if I bring others with me! And that's where you whores come! — She felt in to tears. — Please come with me! I really want to go! We can go with my car! I swear I will not ruin you summer! Just go with me! I can't stay here! Please! Please! Please! — ABSOLUTELY N... — Emily almost yells, but was interrupted by Chrys. — Yes, we accept! — He says in a cheery voice. — We don't have nothing to do either and doing this would be fun! We could also bond with you! — Oh my gawd! Thank you small whores! — She said while picking her phone and sending text messages, slowly walking away from the crowd and bumping with Yari. — Oh, Mrs. Amaya! Hello! I need to talk to you, the left overs request you... — She tries to say in a low voice, needing to repeat it various times until Amaya notices her. — What they want? — Amaya said, still texting messages. — Well... We agree to go with you. — Oh, holy fuck... The Challenge One Starting now, both teams are going to work together for the first time before being separated. Amaya commited a mistake and asked for both the left overs groups to join her. Now Amaya needs to convince her parents to go with nine adolescents in a single car. The first part of the challenge is: Writing down Amaya convincing her parents and general talk between the teenagers. Everyone will write together for now. This is the simplest challenge and it have a unlimited time period to be worked on. Starting right now! Beware the Devil! ---- As the school bell rang signaling school was at an end, Amaya slung her bag over her shoulder and began walking home. Alongside her was Buraindo Gaki, her sister, and Sakura, Buraindo’s service dog that helped the blind girl see. As Buraindo clutched Sakura’s leash in her hand, she spoke to Amaya. — So, anything new, sis? — She asked. — Well… There’s this cool camp that me and a couple other… “friends” are going to. — She responded, using quotation mark hand signals on the word “friends” due to her not necessarily liking these people. '' — It’s just that… There’s nine of them! They can’t all fit into one car! Plus, I haven’t told mom and dad yet, so I dunno how they’d react. — ''She added. Buraindo shrugged, and replied with — Well, don’t you have a car? You can probably get dad’s car and your car and fit enough people in both. Dad’s super lenient on that kind of stuff, so you should be good. — Buraindo followed in Sakura’s footsteps, and smiled in her sister’s direction. Soon, Sakura led Buraindo home, and as the two sisters and the dog walked inside, Amaya yelled out — I’m hoooommeee! — Their father, Mr. Gaki, was in the living room, while their mother, Mrs. Gaki, was in the kitchen. — Welcome home, sweethearts. How was your day? — Mr. Gaki asked his two daughters from afar. — Yeah, yeah, whatever, whatever, I don’t care. Anywaaayysss…. Dad, I’m taking your car. Me and my… “friends” are going to this cool camp, and there’s nine of them, aaannddd… yeah. I’m taking my car, too. — Amaya sneered as Buraindo and Sakura walked to the couch in the living room, Buraindo sitting besides her father, and Sakura sitting on the floor in front of the couch. '' — Absolutely not! — ''Mrs. Gaki yelled from the kitchen, as she heard the conversation from afar. — I refuse to let you- — She was interrupted by Mr. Gaki. — They can go. They’re teenagers now. They can do what they want to do. — Mr. Gaki yawned as he continued watching the television. — Ergh… Fine! But only Amaya’s going! Buraindo, you stay home! — Mrs. Gaki demanded as she was finishing up dinner. — I don’t mind. As long as Amaya’s happy. — Buraindo shrugged as she leaned against her father’s shoulders. — Woo! Okay! I’ll text them, we’re meeting up at my house. — She called out as she walked upstairs to her room. As she walked into her room and shut the door behind her, she sat on the bed and texted Fumio, Humiko, Chrys, Yari, and Emily the news and her address, as these were the only people she knew who she had their phone numbers. She crossed her fingers that they knew everyone else, and began packing. — Well, It’s a very nice idea. — says Fumio while heading to his bike, same with Humiko. Just before they begin to pedal Humiko asks where to meet after packing up. Break Amaya was surprised by her father opening the door in a huge slam. — I'm going too! — He yelled in joy. — You mother keep bothering me about this, so it's the best I can do! — But dad... — Amaya try to talk, but suddenly remembers about how her mom is. — Okay, whatever, just don't mess with my "friends". Said and did, her father started packing stuff as well. Even doing a map of the camp for them. The left overs does this as well, everyone bringing they needs, such as Humiko, who bring in a large quantity of books in her backpack and Neki picks up the best of her cat ears collection. The times comes and the groups reunites to use the car. — So, that's it! We're finally going to do something in the summer break! — Chrys said with joy as he enters in the car. A long travel happens, about seven hours. Some of the campers sleep, some play with they cellphone. Mrs. Gaki kept all his focus on the now foggy, dark street who had a dangerous appearance, greatly scaring some. Amaya kept whining about her father not being on the right direction and Chrys and Emily tell stories to spark some discussion and improve the mood. — Dad, it's not the way to the camp! Just look at google maps! — Amaya said while pointing to her cellphone. — You don't have internet, Amaya! It's wrong! — Humiko said with her eyes almost closed in a sleepy and slow voice. — We're just some steps away from the camp! Don't worry, we will be here in some minutes. Unless, the fuel runs out and we get stranded, but there's zero chance of this happening. — Chrys said, albeit jokingly. However, his statement come trues at the car slowly stops. — Thank you for you curse. — Amaya ironically said. All the campers and Mr. Gaya leaves the car. — There's a gas station close to the camp, we can push the car until we reach it and walk to the camp ourselves, it's not to far. Yet, it's still a good walk. — Amaya said, checking the map. — You kids leave me with the car, go to the camp. Nobody wants the 'ol man here! — Mr. Gaki jokingly said, while preparing to push the car. — Really? Thanks, dad! — Amaya said while kissing her father in the check and hugging him. — Let's go, "friends". The campers leave Mr. Gaki behind and walk to the camp. The sun slowly arises while the campers have a peaceful walk. After some long minutes, the campers finally see the camp, filled with wonderful lakes, between two large hills and holding two giant cottages, along with rich pools and a dining cabin. They start to run to it filled with joy and pride of being here. They explore the abandoned cottages who are in a perfect state. Many start over in the dining room just to take a snack of all the frozen food in the fridge. — That's place is wonderful, I can't believe I am here! — Amaya said highly joyful while exploring the Hawk cabin with the others. — I'm taking that bed! — She jumps on a bed and start hugging a pillow. — We're choosing beds already? So that's one mine! — Emily sits on a bed. One by one each camper choose a bed. Leaving all the five on the hawk cabin taken. — What about me? — Neki questioned. — You? You and the rest are sleeping in the other cabin! — She stands up and pushes Neki out of the room. — Goodbye! — That's a mean girl! — Neki said, while walking away from the cottage. In the abandoned gas station, Mr. Gaki uses the old pieces to improve his car. Messing around with electricity, he starts to like what he doing and eventually forgets about the kids he left to go. His happiness don't last a lot, as a shadow figure passes by in a big speed, scaring him. He enters in the gas station market, who is empty in all ways possible, no humans and nothing in shelves. He becomes confused, but decide to don't care and just focus on his car, so he can stay with the kids. With a screwdriver, he mess with the car engine, eventually shoving all his body inside the engine. Caught by surprise, the dark figure bangs the open car hood in Mr. Gaki head multiple times, knocking him out. With all the calm in the world, the dark figure soaks the car with gasoline and various flammable liquids, who turn the car into a death machine. A lighter seals the fate of Mr. Gaki, the fire who slowly reaches the car burn his body and create a explosion of blood and cause his legs to fly in the air and fall on a tree. The figure laughs hysterically, watching the fire he caused. The Challenge Two Plot After the tragic death of Mr. Gaki, the campers remains alone and decide to throw a huge party to commemorate they first "joyful" summer break. But the party goes wrong when they discover giant boulders trapped them inside the camp, now the despair is settled and everyone is in panic. Both teams are still together for now and the requirements is to simply follow the plot. Beware of Devil! Category:Blog posts Category:Akademi Murder: Summer Camp